Problem: Rewrite the expression $6j^2 - 4j + 12$ in the form $c(j + p)^2 + q$, where $c$, $p$, and $q$ are constants. What is $\frac{q}{p}$?
Answer: We complete the square:  \begin{align*}
6j^2 - 4j + 12 &= 6\left(j^2 - \frac{2}{3} j\right) + 12 \\
&= 6\left(j^2 - \frac{2}{3} j + \frac{1}{9}\right) + 12 - \frac{6}{9} \\
&= 6\left(j - \frac{1}{3} \right)^2 + \frac{34}{3}
\end{align*}Then $q = \frac{34}{3}$ and $p = - \frac{1}{3}$. The question asks for $\frac{q}{p}$, which is equal to $\boxed{-34}$.